Broken bones
by cptcrazy148
Summary: This is a side story off of 'Holiday needs Help'. It explains how Sam and Rex got hurt. I came up with it after Haunted  YEA ANNIE  and decided to be mean to them.


Me- "So this is from my point of few. Let's begin."

Rex- "You own nothing."

Gatlock- "I stole it all!"

Me- * Glomps gatlock *

Holiday and Six had been acting weird. Rex didn't notice I just let it go because Rex, Noah, Claire, Annie, and me where going to hang out at the court. When me and Rex got there they where there but some dude was with them. "Hey Noah, Ladies. Who's the dude?" Rex said.

"Hey. This is John. He goes to our school." Noah said. We shrugged and started a three on three boys against girls game. The guys lost the game

"So wanna go to the skate park?" Annie said.

"Totally!" Me and Claire said.

"We don't have boards." Noah pointed out.

"Meet at the park in one hour." I said. Everyone agreed to this so me and Rex left to go base. We grabbed our boards that I had made. We where the first ones to the skate park. When the others got there we girls got the half pipe and the boys to the ramp. After half an hour we met at the top of the ramp and had a drink. I drank water saying that pop was bad for you. Everyone was used to my constant health rants. While not John. " So where do you live Sam?"

"With Rex." Of the group only Rex knew that I was an EVO. But I was pretty sure Noah had ideas.

"You live at providence?"

"Yea."

"Why do you live there?" oh no. 'What do I do?' I looked at Rex hoping he would help me. He just looked back. He walked away saying he needed the bathroom. I followed him. I then I put my hand to my ear.

"WHAT DO I DO REX?"

"Just calm down. Tell them you help Dr. Holiday."

"I don't want to lie!"

"Then tell them."

"Meh." I hung up. I turned into a black kitten with a red strip in my fur. I ran over and jumped onto Rex's shoulder as he walked back to the group. He started rubbing my ear in a normal way. He climbed the ladder and I held onto him.

"Hey Rex. Where is Sam and where did the kitten come from?" Claire said. Noah looked like he knew something. I jumped down and turned normal.

"Whoa!" They all said. I looked down and blushed. 'UGH! I don't blush!' I thought.

"Do your Six impression!" Rex said. I turned into Six.

"I am agent Six and I am a boring. I hate fun. Bla Bla Bla." They all started laughing as I turned normal.

"Glad some one Likes it." The really Six said He happened to be right behind Annie. She jumped and fell into me and I fell into Rex knocking him off the back of the ramp. I flew down to him.

"You Okay?" I asked. He glared up at me.

"No my arm is broken."

"Sorry standard question." I helped him get up and we walked to the jet. When we got back to base I told Holiday what happened. Leaving out the imitation part. She shook her head and put his arm in a cast. We went to his room till the alarm went off.

"Gotta go." I said. Me and Six went to take care of the EVO. That is until I got slammed into a wall and got knocked out. When I woke I was in a medical room and had a ton of tubes and wires on me. Rex and Holiday where in the room.

"Ugh my head...and my feet...and my arm." I said. Rex came over.

"Hey, your awake. You where out for like three weeks." (So Sam got knocked out May 30th Holis' Bday and woke up June 20th.)

"What did I miss and Did we get it?"

"Not much and no it ran."

"Great." Holiday came over. I looked down and saw something glimmer on her hand. I looked close and saw an engagement ring. I glared at Rex.

"What?"

"You said I didn't miss any thing!"

"You didn't." I pointed to the ring. "Oh yea. You missed Holiday's birthday, and wedding. Her and Six are married." I felt my mouth drop to the floor. I looked between the two of them.

"So you are really married?"

"Yes and in nine months there will be a little one." again my mouth dropped this day was to weird. I looked down and tried to sit up. Only to feel a sharp pain on my left side. I sank back down. This sucked. From what I could tell my left leg was broken, my right was sprained, my ribs where bruised and my left arm was broken.

"Great just great." I said.

"What?" Holiday asked.

"My left leg is broken so is my left arm. My right leg is sprained and my Ribs are bruised, this is going to be terrible." I said. They both looked at me in shock.

"How did you know that?" Holiday asked.

"One I was going to be a doctor before I turned EVO, Two my nanites told me."

"You can talk to your nanites?"

"No. I mean they talk to me but I can't talk to them really."

"But how?"

"Well when I was alone for all those years I started to hear them warning me about dangers or when another EVO was close so I could run. They also told me where I was hurt so I could take care of it. I never learned to talk back but they kept me company."

"That is so cool." Rex said.

"Can I get some food please? I am hungry."

"Sure. Cherry or grape Jell-o?" Holiday asked.

"Cherry." She went to get it leaving me and Rex alone.

"I was really worried about you." he said.

"Really?"

"Yea. You where really beat up." I just looked at him. " I am just glad that you are awake."

"Cool." I said. Holiday came back and I ate the jell-o glad to have some food.

"So...How am I going to get around?"

"A wheel chair. Rex will push you around."

"Okay." I thought about how he is going to kill me. To proof the fact he ran down the hall and around a corner where he lost control and I went flying. I fell out of my chair and landed on the ground. I used good arm to sit up against the wall. I saw Six about two inches away. He arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you on the ground?"

"Because Rex is a horrible person." He arched an eyebrow again. He went over picked up my chair brought it over and helped me into it. "Thank you Six."

Because I couldn't do anything but sit around or read I decided to help Holiday. I went to the lab.

"Hey Holiday, need anything?"

"Yes. Could you take these papers to whites 'In' box? It is right down the hall."

"Sure." I grabbed the stack and put it on my lap then started towards the door but before I could go through it a red portal appeared. I had enough time to throw the papers to the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Holiday's View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turned around and saw Sam toss the papers on the ground just before red portal took her. 'Sam!' I thought. * Beep beep * I put my hand to my ear.

"Um Holiday, I have no clue where I am."

"Look around what do you see?"

"Ummmm...Fog, a stack of ice cream trucks, bikes, everything looks OCD-ish."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's Veiw~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard a sigh on the other end.

"Doc?"

"You are in a place only Breach can see. She held Rex there once till he messed up her stuff."

"Yea wheel chair, not going to be able to break or mess with stuff."

"I know just wait." I hung up. I looked around and saw a little girl.

"Hey, Who are you?" I asked. She didn't answer. "So not talking." I looked around. I saw two EVO's come towards us. They where low level normal EVO's. But in my current state it took all I had take them down. I fell unconscious. When I woke up I looked around I was in a soft bed but it was pink...bright pink. I rolled out of the evil color and onto the floor. I saw my wheel chair and used the little energy I had to crawl over to it. I put my hand up to where my always loose hair should have been. I felt my head and then followed it to the back where I found a large thick braid.

"What the heck?" No one had braided my hair sense...I was seven. I had lived in a nice home for three years. From when I was seven till I was ten. The girl had been very nice. Her name had been Emily. We had talked and braided hair. I realized I had been crying.

"I did that, your hair is pretty." I turned around and saw Breach.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Just to braid your hair." I looked over at her shocked. Then I sat still as she undid the braid. She brushed out my hair and made smaller braids.

"So...Do you remember anything from before it happened?" I asked.

"I was normal, then one day a nice brown haired girl came to live with us. She was nice. We talked and braided hair. My name used to be Emily." I just sat there.

"Did you know your parents?" I asked. 

"Yes, they where very nice to me and the girl. That is till my dad got a job transfer and she couldn't come. Then I changed and they kicked me out, and Van Kliess took me in. He called me Breach."

"At least you had parents, I just jumped from foster home to foster home." I said.

"I know Sam, you told me when you where nine." I looked at her. Finally I realized.

"Emily? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes I have missed you Sam." She came to my front and we hugged. We had been sisters and would always remember that. Finally she let go and finished my hair. I did hers and we talked about what had happened sense we had seen each other.

"Emily, What if we do this once a week? We could be friends even sisters again." I said.

"Really? You would want me as a friend?"

"Emily never forget that I am different too that I will always love you like a sister."

"But I am a monster."

"No you are just...misunderstood."

"Okay so we will do this once a week, but not during EVO battles okay?"

"Okay."

"But now I need to back to HQ so Holiday can check on my vitals and change my bandages."

"Okay, I will miss you Sam."

"Back at you sis." She made a portal and put me in Holiday's lab. Holiday looked shocked.

"Sam! Your back! I was so scared."

"Don't be, I can explain."

"Really?"

"Sort of."

me- "The end for now at least."

Breach- "Bye!"


End file.
